New Life
by Cinos Sliat Yfful Oroz
Summary: This is kind of my take on how Sonic and Tails meet but it's unlike any I have read. SonicXTails Brotherly.


**Hello ppl if anyone actually reads m fanfics I'm gonna give up the the brothers fic, I just can't think of anything. Anyway, onto the point this is a new fanfic i WILL be updating so R&R. Disclaimer: If I did own sonic then why would I be here, I'd be making sonic 4 amazing so, yeah I don't own Sonic.**

**New life.**

A small fox slowly opened his eyes once again to the dreary blank walls of the orphanage. The foxes name was Miles Prower (a name he hated). He looked around, worried in case the bully, Maynord a tall black dog , was already awake and he was in luck Maynord was snoring loudly across the room.

Maynord was horrible to Miles because of the one, or in this case _two _things wrong with him; he had two tails. Of course he was bullied by everyone but Maynord was the worst.

He silently tiptoed out of bed, even though breakfast wasn't for another hour, he just wanted to get some fresh air.

He walked towards the back door looking out for the owner, she was a tall skinny ginger cat who despised Miles as much as Maynord did and treated Maynord like and angel from the heavens.

Miles slowly opening the door which creaked slightly and he tiptoed out into the fresh breeze. The sun was just rising the grass resembled the building, gray and depressing but for some reason Miles felt happy and content like something very good was going to happen today.

He sat down in the corner of the playground, the grass gently brushing his legs. He sighed and sat there for about half an hour, soaking up the sun. However, his serenity was short lived as a long but thick shadow covered him. He looked up and started to whimper. Maynord was staring right at him, his fur shining in the Sun.

He grabbed Miles by the scruff of his neck, his foul smelling breath right in his face as he said; "Don't you know, THE PLAYGROUND ISN'T FOR TWO-TAILED FREAKS!" his face right in Miles was punched square in the stomach and thrown to the floor then Maynord kicked him to the door, the poor four year old didn't stand a chance. Maynord grabbed him and launched him inside where most children were in the dining hall.

Miles quickly ran into the bathroom before coughing up blood in the sinks, he just wiped his mouth before walking in to the dining hall which was filled with children (63) of different ages and species, however he was the only kitsune there. He took a seat in the corner where he always sat and looked at his food. It looked like a gray sludge but guessed it was porridge.

Everyone was finished eating by around 10 o'clock and started getting ready for new families, everyone except Miles since he wasn't allowed to be shown when adults came in, the owner thought that it might scare people away so whilst children were being picked he was stuck in the bedroom, whilst he watched time and time again other kids being taken to new happier homes.

It was Noon by the time the children were ready and Miles was in the bedroom.

He was only allowed one toy and that was an old aeroplane. He could hear people talking and hear children being adopted as he made pretend engine sounds and flew the plane aimlessly around him.

A family of three got out of their car and walked towards the orphanage doors. They were all blue hedgehogs two of them adults male and female and their son a smaller 7 year old hedgehog. They opened the door and walked over to the reception. The owner smiled at them; "Hello my name is Miss Fridar how may I help you."

"We're the Parzoulers we've booked an appointment to adopt a child," said the Father

"Ah yes here you are," she said looking at a clipboard. "Follow me."

Sonics', the son, eyes saw an ajar door at the end of a corridor all that could be seen was a fox playing with a toy plane. He, being a curious hedgehog, walked to the door and opened it revealing a bedroom. Miles gasped when he saw the intruder, the words of Miss Fridar echoing in his head _If anyone ever see's you, you won't see the light of day for a month._

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with the other kids," asked Sonic.

Miles shook his head vigorously.

"Okay then, my name's Sonic, what's yours" asked Sonic

Miles stammered shyly "M – miles,"

"Cool, so why aren't you out there Miles," asked Sonic now sat on Miles bed.

"I'm a freak, Miss Fridar says that no one will come here ever again if I'm seen."

"What are you talking about?"

Miles showed him his second tail.

"So, that doesn't make you a freak, I mean I'm blue,"

Miles just sighed, "That doesn't mean I'll be getting out of here any time soon"

"I have an idea, come with me,"

Sonic stood up and walked towards the door.

Miles stood up and joined him, walking to the door. Sonic opened the door and walked into the play room. Sonics parents were still choosing a child. Miles had no idea what Sonic was going to do next.

"Mom, Dad can we adopt Miles"

His Mom and Dad looked up and saw their son stood in front of the kit. But before they could do anything Miss Fridar stepped in the way.

"He is NOT up for adoption!"

"And why is that?" asked Sonic's Mom.

"Because, he is a FREAK and freaks like him shouldn't be in public!" yelled Miss Fridar

Miles eyes welled up with tears, and Maynord started sniggering.

"So what, he has two tails, for god's sake woman we're _blue_ if you haven't noticed!" was Sonic's father's reply. Miles ears perked up at these words.

Sonic's parents walked over to him, Jules knelt down on one knee and put his hand on Miles' shoulder.

"What do you say Miles do you want to come live with us,"

His eyes widened and nodded vigorously.

"That settles it then, where are the papers," asked Bernadeth.

Miss Fridar scowled and took the adoption papers and started filling out her part of them, then shoved the pen and papers into the parent's hands and started ushering the children back into the bedroom. The forms were all filled out and Bernadeth was glaring at Miss Fridar whilst Miss Fridar was doing likewise.

Miles walked a few feet behind his new family as they walked towards the car.

Jules took out his key and with a beep the car was unlocked. Sonic got in the back whilst the adults went in the front. Miles went in after Sonic scrambling over the seat as he was too small until Sonic put his hand out, Miles looked up his azure eyes meeting the emerald ones Sonic was smiling as Miles accepted his hand and Sonic pulled him onto the seat.

After Miles was strapped in, the car was off to their house and Miles' new home.

**A/N I was gonna make this chapter a bit longer but I like making people suffer and wait. Like the small brotherly I did at the end, there will be more of it so press the little button juuust down there;\/ \/.**


End file.
